LOTR and me
by leggyorli
Summary: LOTR movie


"Aragorn, everyone already thinks you're gay. You don't have to prove them right by wearing that." Boromir looked at Aragorn who was wearing what looked like long johns. Aragorn looked at Boromir and said, "at least I don't try to take the Ring away from Frodo. And at least I don't get killed by Orcs.  
  
"He's such a girly man. I don't know why he's even wearing that when he knows he looks like a girl. I mean he's wearing red eye shadow from crying- out-loud." Becca said as she walked to class with Kat and Alysha.  
  
"Of course he's a girly man." Alysha agreed.  
  
"But he's so hot!" Kat added.  
  
"Then he's a hot girly man!" Said Becca as they walked into their class.  
  
The three laughed and sat down at their desks as the teacher shut the classroom door.  
  
"If Frodo wore red eye shadow, would you still think he was hot, Kat?" Alysha and Becca looked at her, waiting for her response.  
  
"Hell yeah! It's Frodo!" The girls laughed and got out their books as the teacher began to talk.  
  
"Umm. can I ask you guys something?" Becca asked Leela and Kat at the end of class as they were walking out.  
  
"Yeah?" They both said together.  
  
"Why is there a bright light at the end of the hall?" They all looked.  
  
"I don't know." They all started to back away slowly as a dark figure on a horse was running towards them. Next thing they know, they're outside at night watching Frodo run towards a ferry with Merry, Pippin, and Sam on it.  
  
"Run Frodo!" Yelled Merry, Pippin, and Sam all in unison.  
  
"Umm. what's going on here? And why are we in the movie LOTR?" The three of them just stared at the ferry with the four hobbits on it.  
  
Becca, Leela (Alysha), and Kat followed the hobbits to the Prancing Pony where they watched Merry and Pippin talking about pints, and Frodo asking Barliman about Aragorn.  
  
"Let's follow them." The three girls walked up the stairs behind Aragorn, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam to the room. They snuck inside and hid underneath the bed as the hobbits slept. They heard footsteps walking towards them. They moved underneath the bed even more. They saw a hand reach under the bed and pull them out.  
  
"Oi! Let go of me!" Becca yelled as Aragorn dragged her out from underneath the bed. Leela and Kat followed as the hobbits awoke to both the sounds of the girls and the Ringwraiths' screeching.  
  
"What are they?" Frodo asked. Before Aragorn had time to answer, Becca was already answering for him.  
  
"They were once men, great kings of men; then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power; blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Everyone was staring at her, including her friends. "So I memorized that part, big deal." "Who are? And how do you know about the Ringwraiths?" Aragorn asked us.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. My name is Becca, this is Kat and this is Alysha, but we call her Leela. And you are Strider, but you're real name is Aragorn. And you four are Frodo Baggins: Samwise Gamgee: Peregrin Took: and Meriadoc Brandybuck." They all just stared at me.  
  
Aragorn started walking towards us. "How do you know this?"  
  
"How should I put this? We're from the future and in our time there are three books and three movies called 'The Lord of the Rings.' Basically, it's like a journal of this whole thing that you are going through. We know what is going to happen during this whole journey. Any more questions? Good. I suggest that we get a move on." Aragorn and the four hobbits walked out first, then the three girls.  
  
"He's even hotter in person." Kat whispered to us about Frodo.  
  
A few days later we were at the great watchtower of Amon Sul. The three of us were sitting in a corner whispering to eachother about all of this.  
  
"Becca, we know what is going to happen next. We have to stop the Ringwraiths from stabbing Frodo." Kat sounded so sad when she said this.  
  
"Kat, you know we can't. If he doesn't get stabbed, then Arwen doesn't come. If he doesn't get stabbed then that will create a ripple of events. We can't interfere with this."  
  
"I know, but he's just so hot." We looked up right when Frodo was putting out the fire with his feet and them running to the top of the watchtower to fight the Ringwraiths. 


End file.
